Rompiéndole el corazón a John Egbert
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: ¿Cuantas personas se necesitan para destruir completamente el corazón de John Egbert? Solo una. Dave Strider
1. Chapter 1

Rompiéndole el corazón a John Egbert

¿Cuantas personas se necesitan para destruir completamente el corazón de John Egbert? Solo una. Dave Strider

 _Prólogo; Adiós_

 _Me pregunto Dave, ¿cómo fue que terminamos así?, tu tan lejos y yo tan muerto, como es que si en nuestro mundo solo se evaporo como una ilusión. Tal vez todo se derrumbó cuando yo acepte aquel trato con Gamzee, o tal vez cuando tú aceptaste a Terezi, probablemente fue antes, tal vez con el incidente de Jade, tal vez fue mucho antes de todo eso, tal vez todo comenzó a terminar cuando me enamore de ti._

-¡John!- _y ahora Roxy me está buscando, como siempre, estando yo escondido en mí cuarto. Ella dijo que debía de superar mi depresión, pero es la depresión quien me supera a mí._

 _¡Y es que simplemente no puedo olvidarte! ¡Maldito seas! Maldita sea tu cara, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, de pensar, la manera en que caminas, el cómo hablas, ¡maldito seas tú guapetón bastardo!, pero sobre todo, maldigo mi amor por ti, y me maldigo a mí, porque todo lo que nos sucedió fue culpa mía, solo y exclusivamente mía; y lo lamento tanto._

 _Una última cosa que lamento es que esto que pienso nunca lo sabrás, porque nunca te lo diré. Así que mientras me ahogo en mi propia miseria contare nuestra historia, o al menos la que pensaba que era nuestra y por qué terminamos así, me gustaría decir que rompimos pero no se puede romper algo que nunca existió._

* * *

Sé que es un prólogo corto, pero no pude evitarlo, espero les guste.

Es un AU, todos están en la escuela :33 y como se habrán dado cuenta la pareja principal es DavexJohn. Me inspire en el libro y por eso rompimos, pero digamos que no será igual ni adaptación, solo serán algunas partes y momentos. Espero les guste y prepárense para la gastritis mis pequeños grubs.

No olviden visitar mis otras historias de Homestuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo está narrado desde primera y tercera persona.

Homestuck le pertenece a Andre Hussie.

Conforme la historia avance probablemente suba de categoría.

Perdonen los errores y la ortografia, si llegaran a encontrarlos favor de avisarme para corregirlos y asi mejorar su lectura.

Hay un 80% de probabilidades de que este fic no tenga un final feliz.

Estan advertidos.

Gracias a todos los que han dado seguir y favoritos 3

* * *

 _Rompiéndole el corazón a John Egbert_

Capítulo 1

" _La primera cosa que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en cómo nos conocimos es en un feo y adorable conejo."_

Todo era enorme a través de las ventanas del auto. El cercado era alto y el edificio blanco con ventanales no era de mi agrado. Era mi primer día de escuela, nunca antes, a pesar de mis 7 años, había tenido que asistir a una, tal vez había sido a causa de la muerte de mi abuela. No sabía muy bien que significaba eso, padre solo dijo que no podría volver a verla.

Papá solo me dijo que fuera un buen chico para después marcharse a la oficina del director dejándome con una linda profesora con acento extraño. Puse mi mejor sonrisa mientras la seguía a mi salón. Los pasillos eran enormes y yo no estaba seguro de encajar ahí, aunque a los 7 ¿quién está seguro de algo en su vida? Tal vez acerca de papa Noel y los duendes bajo la cama.

La señorita se detuvo enfrente de un puerta azul, igual a todas en ese lugar. Se escuchaba un gran alboroto al otro lado de la puerta.

-John, ¿cierrrto? – la señorita me volteo a ver- los chicos son un poco ruidosos, perrro estoy segurra que te la pasaras bien- asentí con la cabeza, _"tan amable" – igual, si tienes algún problema no dudes en acudir a mi_

Al entrar el ruido comenzo a disminuir gradualmente, habia niños y niñas muy diferentes y graciosos. El salón era grande y espacioso adornando con recortes y figuras de colores, todos los niños estaban sentados de dos en dos en cada mesita frente al pizarrón.

Se escuchaban pequeños cuchicheos mientras John y la profesora avanzaban al frente.

-Chicos, él serra su nuevo compañero, John- la profesora de ojos verdes sonreia mientras el silencio se hacía presente y un pequeño John salía de detrás de la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-S-soy John Egderp _–_ hubo unas pequeñas risas -qui..Quiero decir John Egbert –

La profesora sonrió-puedes sentarte a un lado de Zahhak – inmediatamente un niño sentado hasta adelante levanto la mano. John camino hasta situarse a su lado.

-Bueno niños, espero traten bien a John, regreso en un momento, no quiero nada de alborotos ¿de acuerdo?- y sin más la profesora salió provocando que el ruido en el salón incrementara velozmente mientras algunos seguían mirando al niño nuevo.

-¡Holis! !- una niña idéntica a la profesora pero con un gorrito azul había aparecido apenas John terminaba de sentarse en su lugar

\- ¡Hola!

-Soy Nepeta, y tú eres Johny ¿cierrrrto?

-Nepeta, su nombre es John- le regaño el niño ojiazul y con el cabello largo que ahora se sentaba a lado

-pfff, él es Equius

\- me disculpo porque Nepeta te moleste Egbert – hizo una reverencia muy graciosa –mi nombre es Equius Zahhak

-jeje no, no te preocupes, y solo John está bien- sonreí. Comenzamos a hablar de varios juegos y programas de televisión y Nepeta me regalo algunos dulces de cereza, aunque me pareció que una niña a lo lejos me miro raro por eso

-y dime Johny, ¿porrrque has entrado hasta ahorrra a la escuela?- Nepeta me miraba fijamente mientras se metia más dulces a la boca y Equius trataba de quitarselos

-eh.. bueno…yo

-¡Muy bien chicos, todos a sus asientos!- antes de poder contestar la profesora entró por la puerta. La verdad es que ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de porque había comenzado a ir a la escuela.

A lo largo del día Equius parecía nervioso y ruborizado mientras Nepeta seguía sonriente, a John le recordaba a ese gato gracioso de Alicia. En ningún momento se separaron de él, John descubrió que la profesora de la clase era la madre de Nepeta y que Equius era muy amable (tal vez demasiado) en todo lo que decía o hacía.

Los demás niños parecían curiosos pero no se habían acercado, normalmente John iría de inmediato a hablarles pero no tenía ni idea de que hablar, y sus dos nuevos amigos parecían guardaespaldas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó el timbre para la salida. Todos los niños habían comenzado a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera el pequeño John? Su padre solo lo había dejado ahí sin muchas indicaciones, ¿pasaría por él? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresar a casa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Johny! –Nepeta termino despidiéndose mientras corría detrás de la profesora que se dirigía al estacionamiento de la escuela

-¿Vendrán por usted?- Equius se había quedado a su lado en el patio a unos metros de la reja de la escuela

-eso creo-sonreí

-lo lamento, me quedaría contigo pero – señalo un carro con un adolescente en el- han llegado por mi

-oh…..-no me gustaba la idea de estar esperando solo

-perdona

-no, está bien, no te preocupes- me despedi de él y desaparecio en el auto. Todo estaba silencioso. ¿Cómo es que a mi padre se le habia ocurrido dejarme solo?

El cielo azul y el sonido del viento solo hacian acentuar la soledad. John se habia sentado a lado de un gran arbol que daba directamente a la salida de la escuela y esperó.

Era extraño que su padre se hubiera olvidado de él, nunca lo hacia, siempre le repetia John que era su tesoro más preciado en la vida y que no podria vivir sin él, sin embargo ahí estaba John, esperandole completamente solo en su primer dia de escuela ¿Acaso padre se habia enojado con él? ¿Habia hecho algo malo? ¿O es que simplemente ya no le queria? La mente de un niño de 7 años es muy inocente y cruel a la vez, así que con esos pensamientos juntandose en su cabecita John comenzó a llorar.

Habian pasado 5 minutos desde que John empezó a llorar, 5 minutos de los cuales otro pequeño niño lo habia visto todo.

El pequeño pelinegro pudo sentir una sombra sobre el, bloqueando el paso de la luz asi que pensando en que seria su padre levanto la mirada sin importarle su cara bañada en lagrimas,pero -oye…. - alguien le habia dirigido la palabra al pequeño John, alguien que en definitiva no era su padre

-¿por qué lloras?- John lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules, el niño frente a él era rubio, un poco más alto o eso suponia estando él en el suelo, con una playera roja y unos lentes oscuros ¿estaría permitido usarlos en la escuela? No sabia pero ese niño parecia alguien muy genial.

Él niño al no obtener respuesta fruncio el seño -¿acaso te comieron la lengua?

-mi….mi papá no llega – contesté – estoy… solo

la expresión contraria se suavizo -..oh, ¿eres él niño nuevo cierto?- John asintió, no recordaba haberlo visto en el salón

-soy Dave, Dave Strider – estiro su mano

-John….Egbert- John sonrió y estrecho su mano con la contraria sintiendo un jalón por parte contraria haciendo que se pusiera de pie

-Bueno John, ya puedes dejar de llorar, ahora conoces al chico más cool de la escuela- la sonrisa del pequeño Dave habia aparecido dejando a John completamente aturdido- si eres mi amigo no puedes llorar tan pateticamente

-..¿tú amigo?

-si - y John sonrió.

Dave se quedo haciendole compañía, platicando y sonriendo. John ya no se sentia solo. Para John definitivamente ese chico era alguien increible.

-un día te enseñare mis dibujos y vera lo geniales que son

-yo creo que estas mintiendo, solo tienes 7 Dave!

-¿qué? ¿quién dijo que tenia 7?

-Eh…¿no? –Dave sonrió

-Tengo 7 y medio

-…eso es lo mismo

-¡claro que no!- Dave lo miro indignado- yo..!- pero fue interrumpido por un sonido de claxon. Afuera de la escuela se encontraba un señor en motocicleta

-ya llegaron por mi- Dave se despidio de John con una mano y camino hasta la salida -espera-Dave se volteo y comenzo a regresar sobre sus pasos mientras buscarba algo en su mochila mientras John le veia curioso

-Aquí tienes –John miro a Dave y despues lo que este le extendia en su mano, era un pequeño peluche de conejito, algo gastado pero muy tierno

-me lo das?- Dave asintio con la cabeza

-claro dude, de esta manera ya no te sentiras solo cuando no me tengas

-pfff, eres un creido

-soy genial- John sonrio y tomo al pequeño peluche.

-¡Te veo luego John!- Dave corrio hasta la moto

-¡Adios Dave!

Dave se subio a la moto, se coloco un pequeño casco negro y desaparecio en el camino. Pero John ya no se sentia solo.

Minutos más tarde su padre llegó disculpandose pero sin decirle el porque de su tardanza, aunque a John no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era que al parecer su pequeño conejo olia a su nuevo amigo Dave.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie.

Conforme la historia avance probablemente suba de categoría.

Perdonen los errores y la ortografia, si llegaran a encontrarlos favor de avisarme para corregirlos y asi mejorar su lectura.

Hay un 80% de probabilidades de que este fic no tenga un final feliz.

* * *

 _Rompiéndole el corazón a John Egbert_

Capítulo 2

Odiaba los lunes, en especial los lunes en donde tenia que levantarse y hacer frente a lo que fuera que pasara ese día. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ese día? Una cosa tan espantosa, tan horripilante, que le daba miedo el solo pronunciarla. De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco…o bueno tal vez si mucho, pero como no exagerar cuando uno simplemente 7 años y medio y su hermano lo obliga a ir a la escuela con esa vergonzosa (por no decir horripilante) marioneta entre ellos estando en un espacio reducido como lo era una motocicleta.

-Dave, hombrecito ¿ya estas listo? – una cabellera rubia había aparecido por la puerta de su habitación

\- Dirk ¿acaso no tienes modales?- Dave le lanzo una almohada que el otro esquivó fácilmente

\- solo venia a asegurarme de que no se te hiciera tarde

\- ¡pero si tu eres quien aun esta en calzoncillos!- ¿Cómo podía ese adolescente venir a apurarlo cuando el mismo no podía con su existencia?

-ya, pero aun en calzoncillos soy jodidamente sexy

-¡largo de aquí!

Una vez la puerta se cerro comenzó a ordenar su mochila; papas, dulces, un cuaderno, su conejo de peluche, unas gafas de repuesto y un carro de juguete. Ser niño era difícil.

Dave Strider, un pequeño niño de 7 años que se auto consideraba completamente cool e irónico estaba listo para ese maldito día.

-/-/-

-Y entonces Nepeta le dio sus caramelos a ese niño nuevo-

-aja…

-¡y no me guardo ninguno!

Normalmente Dave siempre ponía atención a todo lo que sus amigos decían o hacían, pero escuchar el berrinche de Terezi Pyrope acerca de como un niño nuevo había obtenido dulces de una de sus compañeras de salón durante todo el recreo comenzaba a ser aburrido.

-tal vez simplemente se le olvido

-debe de ser castigado, ¡exijo justicia!- La pequeña Pyrope no parecía feliz de no tener dulces. Dave hizo una mueca- Oye dame papitas

-No

-Vamos Dave, yo no tengo dulces y tu tienes una bolsa llena de papitas

-si quieres dulces deberías de traerlos tu misma- el pequeño se estiraba lo más que podía mientras evitaba que la pelinegra alcanzara la bolsa de papas

\- ¡no seas avaro!

-no seas niña

-¡soy una niña! –Dave pareció reflexionar

-buen punto- le extendió la mano que sostenía la bolsa- y como dices que se llama aquel niño

-John, creo –Terezi se había llenado la boca con papitas- parece muy majo en realidad

-de pura casualidad ¿es aquel?- cerca de la puerta del salón de Terezi había un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo acompañado de una chica que Dave ubicaba como la niña gato.

Terezi, aún comiendo papas se giro a ver- sep, el chico lindo- Dave rodo los ojos detrás de sus gafas oscuras, así era Terezi, en un momento te deseaba la muerte por caramelos que ni eran suyos y al siguiente decía lo "lindo" que eras.

-sabes - la Pyrope había terminado de arrasar con la bolsa de papas- deberías de hablarle al nerd, se ve que se llevarían bien

-¿tu quieres que alguien tan cool como yo le hable a alguien tan poco cool como él?

-¿acaso tienes miedo?- la pequeña sonrió

-ja ¿yo? ¿Miedo de que?- Dave comenzó a hacer un puchero

\- de que el chiquillo rechace tu coolalidad- Dave alzo una ceja

-no existe esa palabra- Terezi se alzo de hombros- y aún si existiera, no hay nadie en este mundo que rechazara mi coolalidad

-bueno, entonces te reto a hablarle

-y ¿que gano yo con eso?

Terezi pareció pensarlo- hare tu tarea por 3 días

-que sean 5

-aaagh- Terezi echo su cabeza para atrás- hecho

-hecho

 _-/-/-/_

Que Terezi hiciera su tarea por una semana era genial, pero había un pequeño detalle, ¿Cómo le hablaría al chico nuevo si no lo conocía de nada? No podía solo llegar y decir "oye soy Dave y seré tu nuevo mejor amigo" ¿o si? Agh ¿Por qué ser un niño de 7 años y medio seria tan complicado?

Su hermano llegaría tarde una vez más, vaya novedad, decidió dar una vuelta por el patio de la escuela, era genial como solo para ser una escuela primaria era tan grande, bueno tal vez no tan genial si se tenia en cuenta que era privada.

Habían pasado 35 minutos, y contando, cuando algo llamo su atención. Había alguien sentado bajo un árbol, al menos no era el único niño al que olvidaban recoger, se acerco un poco y vio el pequeño había comenzado a sollozar; a él también lo habían olvidado varias veces pero al final se había acostumbrado (no era como si alguien tan cool como el hubiera llorado las primeras 4 veces que su hermano lo había olvidado) así que se acerco.

-oye…- le llamo, cuando el otro alzo la cabeza Dave reconoció al chico nuevo, bueno el primer paso de hablarle al nuevo no había salido como esperaba, pero era un progreso- ¿Por qué lloras?- John no le contestaba y Dave comenzaba a frustrarse ¿acaso si había alguien que resistiera su genialidad?- ¿acaso te comieron la lengua? – el niño pareció reaccionar

-mi….mi papá no llega – contestó – estoy… solo

-..oh, ¿eres él niño nuevo cierto?- John asintió

-soy Dave, Dave Strider – estiro su mano

-John….Egbert- Dave ya sabia su nombre, Terezi lo había dicho hasta el cansancio pero no le parecía de buena educación el decírselo al otro. Lo jalo levente poniendo de pie a John y sonrió.

-Bueno John, ya puedes dejar de llorar, ahora conoces al chico más cool de la escuela. Si eres mi amigo no puedes llorar tan patéticamente

-..¿Tu amigo?

-si - John sonrió tan bonito que Dave pensó en lo genial que debía de ser también ser su amigo

-/-/-

Habia pasado otra media hora cuando Dirk había hecho acto de presencia tocando el claxon de la motocicleta.

-ya llegaron por mi- Dave se despidio de John con una mano y camino hasta la salida cuando se le ocurrió una idea salida -espera- dio media vuelta y comenzó a regresar sobre sus pasos mientras buscaba al pequeño conejito de peluche en su mochila.

-Aquí tienes –John miro a Dave y de nuevo al conejo

-¿me lo das?- Dave asintió

-claro dude, de esta manera ya no te sentirás solo cuando no me tengas

-pfff, eres un creído

-soy genial- John sonrió y tomo al pequeño peluche.

-¡Te veo luego John!- el rubio corrió hasta la moto y escucho al otro despedirse de él.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento del edifico su hermano hablo.

-¿le diste a ese niño tu peluche?- maldición, esperaba que no lo hubiera visto

-si, ¿Por qué?- Dave le miro todo lo desafiante que un niño de siete años podía

Dirk hizo una pequeña mueca y Dave pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo

-No, por nada

-hmp- Dave hizo un puchero y corrió al elevador. Ese peluche era su favorito, no necesitaba que su hermano se lo recordara, pero no se arrepentía, no señor, Dave Strider había conseguido un amigo gracias a ese peluche, y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ello.

Y esperaba que Terezi supiera hacer fracciones.

* * *

Coolalidad= genialidad, ¿acaso de niños nunca inventaron palabras?

Originalmente quería que este fics solo fuera visto de parte de John pero sin querer me ha salido este pequeño cap, así que no lo pude evitar, tal vez haya más capítulos sobre otros personajes.

Me gustaría que las cosas fueran un poco más rápidas así que no creo que haya más de ellos de pequeños ya que todo el melodrama comienza con ellos de adolescentes, en realidad estos capítulos no fueron planeados pero me pareció buena idea meterlos.

Muchas gracias a GatoChocapic666 y Luci193 por los comentarios. También gracias a todas la personas que le dieron favoritos y follow.

¿Reviews?


End file.
